


Baby, Let's Go Out With A Bang

by cara1317



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood and Gore, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cara1317/pseuds/cara1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a regular mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Let's Go Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> for klanceweek 2016, day 4 (free)!
> 
> My friend ([@viane-art](http://viane-art.tumblr.com)) and I did a collab and drew [THIS](http://discoveredflaws.tumblr.com/post/148759610601/klance-collab) too, if you'd like to check it out!
> 
> Song: [End of the World](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ecYilbEAsJY) by A Great Big World

It was supposed to be a regular mission.

They had picked up a distress signal, but castle scans showed only a desolate and barren planet, dry dust swirling up off the ground. 

"The inhabitants have likely taken refuge underground," Coran mused. "It's fascinating, really! It would appear their technology prevents scans from picking up signs of life or seeing within."

Allura wanted to do a stealth mission first, but Pidge pointed out that they already were at a disadvantage without maps, especially since the entrances below were probably guarded. They'd debated for at least thirty minutes before Lance's patience ran out.

"This is ridiculous! We should just go in guns blazing and save some aliens already!"

Allura gave him a blank look. Pidge huffed. Coran started saying something that everyone ignored. Keith side-eyed Lance and went back to staring at the ceiling. Hunk rolled over in his sleep and bumped into Shiro, who pulled up another hologram and began discussing potential strategies.

So obviously, they ended up here, "guns blazing." It went about as smoothly as they could expect -- which was to say, absolute chaos.

Lance was laying cover fire for the team, shooting down droids with deadly aim. Pidge and Hunk had disappeared further below, looking for the source of the distress signal and a way to disable the barriers that blocked the castle scanners. That left Keith and Shiro to face off against the droids swarming the place. 

Shiro's voice crackled to life over their comms. "Keith! Get back to the lions! Pidge, Hunk, we can't hold them from the tunnels much longer."

"Roger that. We'll make the most of it."

"I'm not leaving you here!" Keith shouted, dodging a blow. He slammed the hilt of his bayard into a droid and whirled around, neatly decapitating another. Electricity crackled behind him, and he jumped back to avoid a falling body, smoke hissing out from the gunshot in its back.

"Tsk tsk, don't get distracted now, mullet boy," came Lance's voice.

Keith threw a dirty look in Lance's general direction. "I'm not--" he stabbed a droid "--distracted. Shiro, you're the closest. Lance and I can cover long enough for you to get Black."

He saw Shiro nod once, before slashing through three more droids. Keith gripped his sword tighter. "Let's do this."

\---

He wasn't sure how many ticks later it was when Hunk's voice appeared.

"Guys, we've disabled the shields. The civilians are further below, but we're coming up first."

"Finally! You guys gotta join the party up h--" Lance cuts off abruptly.

Keith swings his sword around in time to see Lance scrabbling backwards, bayard knocked away by a droid. He activates his shield in time to avoid the first blast, but as it corners him, firing steadily, it becomes clear that this droid is more advanced than the others. One shot strikes the side of Lance's helmet, shattering it.

A burst of static floods the comms, drowning out the frantic chatter of the others. Keith snaps out of his daze and jolts into action. He jabs an elbow into a droid's gut and thrusts his sword through another, yanks it out and severs the arm of the next nearest droid. Feinting left, he swipes right. The droids collapse in a pile around him. Lance shouts. He doesn't dare look behind him as he runs, concerned only on stopping the droid before it can hurt Lance. He's running, running faster than he's ever had in his life, ignoring the burn in his legs and the too fast pounding of his heartbeat, when he hears it.

Keith doesn't think he'll ever forget the sound of Lance's screams.

He watches in slow motion as the shield flickers twice and dissolves, as the bright flash of the laser flies towards those blue, blue eyes, as the light sears and cracks and splinters through his armor, melding and burning and breaking.

His scream echoes in his ears and down the tunnels.

And then Keith is smashing past droids and towards Lance. He doesn't remember how he defeats the droid, only a blind rage as he rips it to pieces with his bayard. He drops to his knees, hands trembling as he reaches for Lance. 

"…Hey there, Keith," he says through gritted teeth. Blood pools underneath him, dripping from his shoulder, his head, his mouth. 

"Lance! You idiot," Keith says, a relieved smile breaking over his face. At least he's still alive. "What happened to not getting distracted?"

"I guess I was busy… Shooting droids… to… cover your sorry butt," he rasps, offering a weak smirk. He coughs and his eyes flutter closed.

"Hey. Hey, c'mon now, you gotta stay awake, okay? The team's coming. Just hang on a little longer."

There's no response, save for the pained expression on Lance's face. He breathes in shallowly, and blood trickles down his cheek and onto Keith's armor. 

"Lance? No, no no no, don't do this to me, Lance," Keith says, panicking. "Do you hear me?" His fingers run over Lance's face, searching for anything, anything he can do to help, to stop this.

Behind them, laser guns fire, the black lion roars, and the team shouts over the comms, but all Keith can hear is the overwhelming silence. Lance is quiet. And this is Lance, the boy who always makes comebacks, who brims with confidence, who pushes all of Keith's buttons… If Lance was gonna go out, he'd go out with a bang, not the soft sigh of a candle.

"Lance! Please, stay with me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the langst hahaha ((he's totally fine))
> 
> This is my first fic ever, so kudos/comments will make my day! Thank YOU for reading!
> 
> Come cry with me on tumblr @carajay1317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [boum boum boum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817933) by [babsaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babsaros/pseuds/babsaros)




End file.
